


Waiting For the River Bend

by KatLeePT



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocahontas waits for the dream coming to her from around the river bend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For the River Bend

        Pocahontas stood on the highest hill in all her people's land, her sharp brown eyes scanning the horizon. The scent of adventure filled the air today, and the blue sky stretched before her head and those of her friends so far and bright that it made it seem as though anything was possible. Beauty was all around them, and yet the call of the unknown still stirred strongly in her blood. She wondered if today would be the day that she saw the white sails from her dreams.

        She nodded agreement as Meeko chattered. "We should talk to Grandmother Willow."

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
